guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Body Blow
This is bound to get nerfed :p--Diddy Bow 15:47, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :At first I was about to disagree, but then I realized gash, too, is seven adrenaline. This is much better. D: 68.93.83.26 15:53, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::I disagree, for one it is in strength which any warrior in pvp in his right mind never puts many points into; and two, cracked armor is a lot harder to put on a target than bleeding (the warrior class has no skills that inflict cracked armor). I think that this is quite balanced as it is.--image:Hrothgarsig.jpg (talk) 16:04, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :::Well dang, there aren't any warrior skills that cause cracked armor. I take my comment back. I thought for sure at least hammer warriors would get it. 68.93.83.26 16:25, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Poor Mighty Blow--Diddy Bow 16:58, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :::::no warrior skills cause cracked armor? how do you know if im not mistaken there are more then just these skills yet to be shown warrior could well have skills that cause cracked armor same with dervish and assassins. ::::::All of the normal EotN skills have been posted on the official wiki and none of the warriors cause cracked armour. --Blue.rellik 08:15, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::: I thought Izzy said something about adding cracked armor to some skills (weaken armor, Shadowy Burden?) and maybe penetrating chop would be fitting. Anyways, there are bound to be more skills that get Cracked Armor. Armor of the Sun 17:25, 4 August 2007 (CDT) (again, forgot to sign) :::::::Well I would hope so. Cracked armour has potential and it would be a shame if only EotN skills crack armour. It would make sense for sundering/penetrating blow to crack armour --Blue.rellik 22:30, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::As it is, ONLY Shadowy Burden and Weaken Armor will be changed to cause Cracked Armor. Penetrating Chop/Blow already cause 20% armor penetration. I would think it'd be a bit too strong if instead, they caused Cracked Armor, considering the armor shift (armr*.8 vs armr-20 60), and the combos they could pull. --Kale Ironfist 01:16, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Penetrating Chop/Blow can take a casters armor <60, while cracked armor cant. Same thing with Shadowy Burden/Weaken armor, seems a slight nerf to them over all, but with the Penetratings it doesnt make that much difference over all. Luminarus 21:28, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Penetrating Chop/Blow getting Cracked Armor would finally make them viable on a primary Warrior. In any case...Body Blow is good. Why? For the same reason Executioner's Strike is good! (T/ ) 22:34, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Executioner's strike for 7 adrenaline anyone? 14axe 13 str. Eviserate->Executioner's->Body Blow--Traxx 23:48, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Possible Trivia? This skill's name brings Nintendo's Super Punch-Out for arcades to my mind. Does the string of words: "Left, left, right hook, right hook, body blow, body blow, body blow, body blow, body blow, left, uppercut!" mean anything to anyone? xD --Curin Derwin 21:14, 5 August 2007 (CDT) FATALITY XD .. I think, this should be added, as even street fighter's guile has got his mentioning somewhere else .. -- Kay .. Bug, No Bug Somebody put in a bug tag on this skill stating that this attack will only do damage to a single individual while wielding a scythe. Yet in the skill description it states that the target foe is the one that takes damage. The skill is doing exactly what it says it's supposed to do, hence I don't think that it's a bug. Born to Mes 04:53, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :Using attacks like Power Attack will damage all targets, though, not just one. Clearly an inconsistency, if not a bug. (T/ ) 04:54, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :: Power Attack doesn't specify hitting Target Foe though Born to Mes 04:57, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::Bull's Strike then? (T/ ) 04:58, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::: I've never really used that skill, based on the skill description I would guess that it will do the bonus damage to anyone that gets hit, but only knock down the target if it was moving. The description for Body Blow states that it only does the bonus damage to target foe. Although I could see if this skill was bugged if it prevented normal damage as well to other foes that would have been hit. If that's the case than it's probably because this skill is only intended to do the bonus damage to target foe. Born to Mes 05:13, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Hm, I guess I could go test that right now (T/ ) 05:14, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Well here are some test results: *Power Attack - works *Bull's Strike - works but dunno about KD *Protector's Strike - works but dunno about +damage *Magehunter Strike - works *Griffon's Sweep - works *Counterattack - works BUT: *'Body Blow' - only hits one target *'Club of a Thousand Bears' - only hits one target So I believe you are right, it isn't actually a bug, but just very precise wording. (T/ ) 05:26, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :Well that was a quick fix. :) (T/ ) 02:31, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :: Yeah, I was just reading the updates and noticed that it now works properly with scythes. I guess that it was a bug after all. Oh well, not any more I suppose Born to Mes 03:16, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Icon I'm fairly sure the character on the left is a Male Monk in Monk Flowing armor. Large icon from sealed deck: http://img257.imageshack.us/img257/4884/bodyblowsealeddeckzj0.jpg Neoflame 01:52, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :I still think its a female monk. Doesn't look "chunky" enough to be a male. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 04:16, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::Looks female to me as well Blue.rellik 04:30, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::look at HIS hairstyle its a male monk one females dont have baldspots and braids and if its a female then hes groping here :X Lost-Blue 22:22, 22 February 2008 (UTC) I just can't see that as a male monk (also, the warrior's fist is quite closed) the profile looks female, and if you really want, how about that bra he's wearing? Ezekiel [Talk] 22:50, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :If that's not a female, I'll eat my keyboard. 23:00, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::I don't see the bra and the hairstyle is an ingame one for males. Lost-Blue 00:12, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::: There ya go :P --Shadowcrest 00:21, 23 February 2008 (UTC) It's female. My wife's monk has the same armor and hairstyle. It's a female Tyrian monk. --Rururrur 10:48, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Seems like anet supports violence against women:/Wormtongue Gr 22:24, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :QQ. If it was male, they'd be supporting violence against men. [[User:My2Cents|'My2Cents']][[User talk:My2Cents|''Fighting ignorance since 1988. It's taking longer than I thought.]] 23:35, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Utter superiority to Galrath Slash? I don't know about everyone else, but I'd have to say this is superior to galrath slash in every way. The damage is slightly higher, the adrenalin cost is lower, and the cracked armor side effect is nice. And, its on strength instead of swordsmanship. Unless you're a tactics user, this might as well replace Galrath or Silverwing slash. :Both of those skills are utter crap and always have been, so I can't think of any counterarguments except that "Strength is a shitty attribute". (T/ ) 05:32, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::They were useful back in the good old days of Prophecies I believe but yes, Galrath/Silverwing aren't that great. While Strength has a bad passive effect, it has some of the best profession skills which more than makes up for it's crappiness - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // [[User talk:Blue.rellik|''talk]] 10:24, 31 May 2008 (UTC)